Mask
by KissingFire
Summary: OOC AllHuman.   Smile, laugh. Pretend it's alright. Repeat.


**OOC All Human.**

**Warning: Isabelle's a BITCH in this**

Maia Roberts always smiled, laughing the serious matters off, putting others' needs before her own.

It was her mask. No one really knew what went on in her head.

It all started when she was seven, and Isabelle Lightwood moved in next door.

Izzy was gorgeous for her age; rose-petal lips, creamy skin and inky hair, she attracted a lot of attention for an eight-year-old.

Maia never felt jealousy, only excitement over having a new playmate.

She secretly liked playing with Jace more than Izzy, but she never told her that.

Jace and Alec taught her how to mudwrestle and cheat on Mario, and if Izzy complained about Maia being to boyish, Maia would just smile and giggle shyly, and run after her to beat her to the Barbie Mannequin.

No one knew that inside, she was hurt and furious.

She was protected by her mask.

Maia met Simon Lewis when she was ten, at the park.

He had ears that stuck out, his glasses too big for his face, hair poking out in different directions.

Maia fell in love with him on the spot.

Because she knew, right then, that she was going to marry that boy.

She pushed him on the swings, smiling a true smile, especially whenever he would giggle and squeal.

That was the day Simon Lewis became her best friend.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Really?" Maia Roberts could barely contain the squeal that left her mouth. "OHMYGOD. That is so perfect. You two re so cute together-"

"Maia," Isabelle snapped. "Shut up." Then to Jace: "It's never work out, dumbass."

His face crumpled, and Maia fought to smile at Isabelle.

"He and Clary would be awesome together," she said cheerfully, fighting the nasty profanities she wanted to yell at Isabelle.

Isabelle sneered. "Sure, if Jace was mute and blind and Clary was deaf, maybe."

She sweetly smiled at the blond. "Listen, Jace, honey, I'm only trying to look out for you. Fray's a lame-ass art geek. You could do so much better. Like, Kaelie, for instance..."

Maia swallowed the bitterness in her throat.

Simon, of course, sided with Isabelle. "Clary wouldn't be good for you, Lightwood," he said. "You like them tall, remember?"

Maia just smiled and nodded, along with everyone else.

Masking her hate.

**Raphael**

He was the new exchange student, from Spain.

Maia thought he was amazing and hot, along with every other girl in the school, with his accent and hair.

He could woo any girl he wanted, but he focused on Maia.

Maia was in love, she went on walks with him, ate at expensive restraunts, and even had her first kiss with him.

Isabelle told her that she wasn't his type, and that he liked prettier girls, skinnier ones. Not a fat girl.

Maia would just smile and chuckle, and told Isabelle that they'd be married someday.

She didn't think Isabelle would be so right.

It was their first month annivarsary, and Maia wanted to surprise Raphael with roses and chocolate bars.

Maia used the key under the front mat, and tiptoed happily up the stairs to her boyfriend's room, feeling excited.

She slowly turned the knob, and opened her mouth to yell 'Surprise!'at him.

Her mouth snapped close.

Isabelle was in bed with Raphael, rolling around and moaning.

Her smile froze on her face. The roses dropped, along with the chocolates.

Maia's eye twitched, and a maniacal grin covered her face.

Then, clapping a hand over her mouth to stifle her screams, Maia turned and ran, leaving rose petals scatteing and the two lovers behind her.

**Magnus**

She told him that she loved him.

He told her he was gay.

Maia just smiled and introduced him to Alec.

**Jace**

Maia grinned at the blond, and shook her head at his offer, giving him a certain redhead's number.

**Sebastian**

Maia loved him, but he loved her more. Buying her everything any girl could possibly want, Maia began to feel overwhelmed.

Eventually, she couldn't take it, and smiled kindly at Aline Penhallow that Sebastian was madly in ove with her, and smiled shyly at Sebastian and told him that Aline thought he was cute.

She's never seen a couple more in love. Sans Clary and Jace.

**Jonathon**

He asked her out one Friday afternoon, and Maia began feeling attraction towards the blond, until Isabelle dropped by and gave Jonathon a twenty for winning the bet of getting into Maia's pants in one date.

**Three Years Later...**

Simon proposed to Isabelle, breaking away what was left of Maia's heart and sanity.

But she just smiled weakly and hugged her 'friend', congratulating her.

"Oh, are you sure it's alright?" Isabelle asked worriedly. In answer to Maia's questioning look, she just laughed and sneered. "I mean, you've been in love with the dork since day one."

Isabelle turned her back on Maia's frozen smile, strutting away.

Maia realized, with horror, that Isabelle had been playing her, stringing her along.

She didn't love Simon. She just wanted have what Maia wanted.

Maia didn't go to the wedding.

Her mask had been ripped off.

**Jordan**

He was a stranger in New Jersey.

He didn't know Isabelle.

He loved her.

The first weeks had been total bliss for Maia, being loved and worshippedby her boyfriend.

Then he started getting edgier. Quick-tempered.

The littlest things set him off, and Maia was his target.

She smiled at her reflection in the mirror, ignoring the fact that it looked fake, even to her.

She had no mask. Not anymore.

No.

Maia had concealer.

It hid the bruises, the pain, the abuse.

Makeup masked her now.

A tear trickled down her heavily madeup cheek, leaving a trailof blacks and blues.

Funny, she thought, not feeling amused. I've finally met a man that's broken through my mask.

By making a new one.

**Huh.**

**Sounds like Maia has boy issues...**

**Review and tell me whatcha tthink.**


End file.
